


I'll Do Anything

by hinamori_kidou_apprentice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamori_kidou_apprentice/pseuds/hinamori_kidou_apprentice
Summary: When Lily fails Harry's class and faces repeating her seventh year at Hogwarts, she decides she will do whatever it takes to pass. And her father knows exactly how to apply that mindset to benefit himself. Graphic non-con Incest.





	I'll Do Anything

Harry paced in front of his daughter's desk after a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, the disappointment he was radiating making Lily tremble in fear. She hated it when her dad was disappointed with her even more than when he was angry with her.

Finally, he stopped and said, "Explain."

Lily looked away from his eyes. "I…I didn't study."

"Why not?" he shot back just as quickly.

"I…I was being lazy," she whispered, tears beginning to collect in her eyes.

"Are you happy that you have to stay for an eighth year at Hogwarts, Lily?" Harry asked. "Was it worth being lazy to watch all of your friends graduate while you stay behind? And not only that, but to fail the class your father teaches?"

"No," she whispered.

"You only had to hold on for three more weeks, Lily Luna Potter," Harry said. "But you partied and tried to coast through."

"Dad," she said. "Is there any way I could retake the final?"

Harry had to contain his grin. Everything was going according to plan. "I explicitly said no retakes," he said sternly. "I can't make any exceptions, especially for my own daughter."

"Is there any way you could give me a passing grade?" she asked desperately.

"No," said Harry.

"Please," Lily begged. "I'll do anything."

And the grin grew. "Anything?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Anything," Lily repeated quickly.

The grin grew further. He walked back to his desk and plopped into his chair so he was comfortable. "Stand in front of me, Lily," he said, admiring his view down her shirt when she stood up to do so. Those had to be D's at the very least and looked perfectly smooth and firm.

She did so nervously, biting her lip as Harry's eyes traveled down to her exposed legs, which were covered by her altered skirt (altered so it was shorter than standard issue, of course).

"If you want to pass, you will do anything I say without question, do you understand?" Harry said.

Lily nodded fervently and Harry grinned as he picked up his wand and locked and colloportused the door. This was going to be fun.

"Did you know I haven't had a woman in six years?" Harry asked off-handedly. Lily swallowed hard. This better not have been going where she was thinking it was going. "Ever since your mother left."

"Dad," Lily said vulnerably.

"Strip for me, Lily, but do it sexily," Harry said.

"Dad!" she said in disbelief.

Harry looked at her over the top of his glasses. "Do you want to pass or not, Lils?"

She looked down, her breath caught in her throat. She was really going to have to have sex with her dad to pass this class? She let her eyes close, took a deep breath, and looked back up at him sexily, swaying her hips as she did so.

She felt nothing but disgust for herself at the fact that she would stoop to this to graduate.

She slowly pulled her clothes off of herself as she danced, letting her father see every inch of her teenage body as every last piece of clothing was removed. When she was finally naked, she walked up to him and brought her arms around his neck, shivering slightly when his strong hands came to grip her hips. He turned her around and squeezed her ass cheeks, then put his hands back on her hips as she gave him a lap dance, grinding against him suggestively.

"Looks like somebody wants an O," he said huskily.

"Just tell me what to do, dad," she said as she turned her head around and kissed his jaw, trying to shut out every emotion she was feeling, knowing repulsion would overwhelm her if she did otherwise.

"How about you let me feel those soft lips wrapped around my cock," he said in her ear, sending another shiver down her spine.

Lily nervously dropped to her knees in front of him and looked into his eyes as she slowly unzipped his zipper and pulled down his pants, exposing his long, hard cock to her. Her eyes widened in awe—he was big.

She spit on her palm and wrapped her hand around his base, swallowing hard when she saw that her hand didn't go all the way around.

"That's it, Lils," Harry said as she began stroking his cock, kissing and licking the tip as she did so. "Your hand feels so good. Now take me in your throat."

Lily licked her lips, took a deep breath, and wrapped her plump lips around his head, letting her eyes close as she took as much of his cock in as she could. She stopped when she felt him brushing the back of her throat and went to pull off, but Harry's hand came to the back of her head and held her in place.

"You're only three-fourths of the way down, Lily," he said. "You better take it all to show me you're serious."

Oh god, she thought to herself as tears began to collect in her eyes. He can't be serious.

She tried to go down further on him, but just couldn't do it, then her eyes widened as her dad pushed her down on it until her face was pressed against his body and his cock was deep in her throat, so deep, in fact, that she was having trouble not only breathing, but trying not to gag.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Harry released the back of her head, allowing her to pull off of him and start coughing. His cock was glistening from her saliva and strings of spit still connected her lips to his head.

"You better make me come soon, Lily, or this is all for naught," Harry said.

Lily swallowed and sank back down on him without hesitation, purposely making the blowjob messy to satiate his obviously very dirty fantasies. She had already gone this far; she would get the O no matter what.

She bobbed on his shaft and stroked the exposed bit with her hand, making sure to moan and make all the nasty sounds she knew he wanted to hear. She deepthroated him every few bobs, gagging a couple times as a result, and when she brought her other hand up to cup his balls, Harry said, "That's a good girl. Here I come."

He slammed his cock down her throat and blew his hot load down it, sighing and moaning as he emptied his cum into his daughter's body. She swallowed every last drop of it, too, a warm feeling beginning to build in her core as she did so.

"Stand up," Harry said gruffly, grabbing her and turning her around so her back was facing him once she had done so. "Over the desk."

Lily hesitated the tiniest bit, and her dad took the opportunity to roughly shove her over the desk. She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of the pain as he pushed his cock into her pussy, but she instead yelped in surprise when she felt his bulbous head press against her anus.

"Dad…" she said shakily, apprehension filling her.

He forced it in, sighing as it the rest of his hard cock slid in, making her clench the desk. It didn't exactly hurt; it just felt a tad uncomfortable, like it didn't belong there.

Her hands tightened on the desk as Harry slowly pulled out and slammed back in, driving the breath out of her. She couldn't help the tears that built into her eyes as she felt liquid heat pooling in her core. This was so humiliating, but it felt so good. Small, stuttering gasps left her lips as Harry pumped into her again and again, his hands tightly gripping her hips.

"Dad, please," she said thickly as a spasm of pleasure wracked her body. "Stop," she begged. She was scared of how much she was beginning to enjoy this.

"Stop? But you're so wet!" Harry said. "You're going to get an O, too!"

"Dad," she said shakily. She opened her mouth to tell him to stop, but right then he grunted and slammed into her especially hard. She felt hot cum rocket into her body as he blew his load into her, then she cried out as her own orgasm slammed into her body, tearing through her as her own warm cum coated her inner thighs and the top of her dad's desk.

There was silence for a moment as the warmth of Harry's cock left her feeling empty and she cried softly into the table. She had an orgasm from her dad fucking her in the arse…how perverted was she? She sank down to her knees and gripped the desk, her shoulders shaking as Harry's cum dribbled out of her anus.

She heard the chair creak behind her as Harry sat in it, and he said, "I hope you don't think you're done yet." She froze, her heart plummeting. They weren't finished yet? "I still haven't been able to go where I've wanted to most." Lily wiped her eyes, smearing her mascara across her face and the back of her arms. "Come on, Lily. You don't want all this work to mean nothing, do you?"

Lily stayed still for a moment, dread rendering her incapable of moving. She couldn't keep doing this. She couldn't allow her dad to see how much she enjoyed this. She couldn't allow anybody to see how much she enjoyed this. But she had come this far…she only needed to do a bit more and this would forever be a memory.

She swallowed, licked her lips, then stood up. She turned around and, without looking at Harry's eyes, climbed onto his lap, sitting on his upper thighs with his hard cock nestled between her own thighs. Harry grasped her chin and pulled it up until she looked him in the eye, a feral grin making his own eyes glint. A shiver went down her spine, and he sultrily whispered, "Don't look away." Her eyes widened a bit. "Now be a good girl and ride me hard."

She swallowed and shifted so she was kneeling above him, her eyes still locked on his own. She reached down and gently grasped his thick cock, sucked in a breath, then slowly sank down his length, pleasure racing through her body as he stretched her out deliciously.

"Don't try to hide it, Lils," Harry whispered, gently stroked her neck. "I know you love this."

She kept her mouth shut and brought her hands up to his shoulders for balance as she began slowly riding him, heat creeping up her neck and face as the pleasure mounted. Her dad brought a hand up from her hip to rub her nipple with the pad of his thumb, pleasure shooting through her body. Before she could help it her mouth had opened and a low, throaty moan escaped her lips.

Harry's grin widened. "That's a good girl," he said.

"Dad," she moaned as she began bouncing on him, the sound of their slapping skin filling the classroom. "I don't…like…"

The thumb on her breast moved to her clit and he dragged his tongue up the length of her neck, making a second orgasm explode throughout her body, her glistening cum coating his cock.

"You don't like what?" he asked innocently. When she didn't respond except to resume her bouncing, her face emotionless, he pulled her closer to him so her arms were wrapped around his neck, her breasts pressed against his chest. "You want an O?" he asked, his lips on her ear. She nodded as she bounced on him faster. Harry gently licked her earlobe and whispered, "Tell me you like it."

She flinched back to look at his face in horror, his smug grin making her face grow even more red. Harry grabbed her chin again, but this time he brought her face to his and pressed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth as she did her best not to instinctively pull back. Instead, she engaged in a heavy make-out session with him, tongues tangling as she began riding him again, sliding all the way up the length of him before allowing herself to slam back down, the tip of his cock brushing her cervix.

Harry began toying with her clit against him as she simultaneously rode and grinded on him, her breasts and belly brushing against his own skin driving him wild. Lily opened her eyes and Harry could tell she was about to say it, but she still had one ounce of resistance. Harry stuck her fingers in her open mouth and she obligingly sucked on them, her clouded eyes still locked on his, and he grinned lazily at her as he brought the fingers behind her and teased her anus.

She arched her back, thrusting her breasts in his face as a third orgasm slammed into her. Harry dragged his tongue up her nipple, and she took a shuddering breath and yelled, "I love this, dad! Fuck me!" He sucked her nipple into his mouth before letting it pop out so she could really get to riding him hard. "Fill me with your cum as much as you want!"

"As much as I want?" Harry asked excitedly, gasping out the words as his daughter's pussy squeezed his hard cock perfectly.

"Whenever you want!" Lily cried out again. "I'll be your whore whenever you want me to be!"

Harry grunted as he thrusted up into her and blew his hot cum straight up into her womb, thick spurts shooting into her as she continued to bounce on him. He pressed his face into her neck as he emptied every last drop into her body, and she slowed her pace to a slow grind as her pussy milked him for everything he had.

Finally she stopped as Harry fell back against the back of the chair, both of them sweating profusely. Lily slowly shifted until her dad's spent cock slipped out of her, then she sat on his upper thighs again. She swallowed and asked, "Does that mean I get an O?"

Harry looked down at her, his eyes lingering on her pert breasts. "That depends," he said, a grin forming on his face. "Did you mean what you said at the end?"

Lily took a deep breath, the last chance to back out making her hesitate only the tiniest bit, then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, giving him a deep, tongue-filled, kinky kiss. As she broke off, panting, she gently caressed his semi-erect cock. "I'll be ready whenever you are."

Harry smiled at her. "Good," he said. "Go get dressed, then, and meet me back here after dinner."

Lily teased him as best she could as she put her clothes back on, then gave him a flirty smile as she opened the door and left, her heart racing. There were only two things she was sure of: 1. She had received an O in the class; and

2\. She would definitely be back after dinner.


End file.
